


Tribut - Sohn der Dämmerwölfin

by orbitia



Category: Original Work, Tribut
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, MxM - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nagron, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Slavery, Violence, War, Yaoi, inspired by:, own work, roman inspired
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitia/pseuds/orbitia
Summary: Das aquilische Imperium hat nahezu alle wilden Stämme Gentiens besiegt und fordert nun ihren Tribut. Ein junger Fürstensohn wird zur Wahrung des Friedens seiner Heimat entrissen und zu einem Soldaten Aquilias erzogen. Jahre später kehrt er unter dem Banner der Schlange zurück in seine Heimat. Ein blutiger Feldzug zur Unterwerfung der verbliebenen Barbaren beginnt. Das aufstrebende Leben des jungen Mannes gerät aus den Fugen, als er erkennt, dass er zu keiner der ungleichen Welten zu gehören scheint. Dazu kommt ein junger Sklave, der sein Herz auf die Probe stellt...  (MxM/FxM/Drama/Fantasy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein antiker Fantasy-Roman, der sich noch in der Entwicklung befindet, also noch ganz in den Kinderschuhen steckt. Schaut ihm doch gern beim Wachsen zu. :) Kritik ist außerordentlich erwünscht. :)
> 
> Eine Karte der Welt findet ihr hier:  
> https://orbitia.tumblr.com/image/158568727401

# 

# Prolog

_Keruskenland, Gentien, 02. September 19 n. I. Aqu._

Dieser Septembermorgen war der Vorbote eines kalten nordischen Herbstes, als Marcus Septus Benigmus seine Soldaten durch den engen Pfad des Buchenwaldes führte. Es war Keruskenland, die Heimat ihrer geschlagenen Feinde. Der Stamm stolzer, wilder Barbaren, von den Aquilern in die Knie gezwungen. Ihr erwählter Vertreter Farold erwies sich als besonnen und klug, anders als viele der Fürsten war er an friedlichen Beziehungen zum Imperium interessiert. Der oberste Fürst wusste, dass sie eine weitere Schlacht nicht verkraften konnten. Marcus war der Legat einer fünftausend Mann starken Legion. Der Krieg gegen die Kerusker hatte auf beiden Seiten große Opfer verlangt, doch die Wilden leckten an deutlich stärkeren Wunden. Marcus war froh, dass er nach zwei Jahren Barbarenland endlich in die Heimat zurückkehren würde. Es lag jedoch noch diese eine Mission vor ihnen. Thorbrand, der Fürst einer alten gentischen Familie, wurde vom Stamm auserwählt, seinen jüngsten Sohn als Tribut nach Aquilia zu senden. Dies sollte den Frieden der neuen Kolonie wahren und den Mann zähmen, deren Getreue die zähesten Kämpfer waren.

         Das kleine versteckte Dorf mitten im Nirgendwo des dichten Waldes lag auf einer Hügellichtung. Es war primitiv und bestand nur aus wenigen, schäbigen Langhäusern und Baracken, sowie einfachen Gattern für Ziegen, Hühner und Schweine. Die Morgensonne ließ den Tau der Wiese glänzen. Spinnweben trugen winzig kleine Tropfen in ihren seidenen Fäden. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick, fast als wäre der Krieg bis hier nie vorgedrungen. Marcus ließ sich nicht von der Ruhe täuschen und blieb stets wachsam, sicher wurden sie beobachtet.

„Halt!“, verkündete der Legat, einige hundert Schritt vor dem Dorf. Er befürchtete, dass seine hundert Reiter Unruhe auslösen konnten.

„Ilius, Maximus und Aerus folgt mir, der Rest bleibt außer Sicht und sorgt dafür, dass die Barbaren keine Dummheiten machen.“, instruierte Marcus seine Männer, spannte leicht seine Schenkel, sodass sein Pferd langsamen Schrittes voran ging.

         Ein kleines Mädchen mit wilden dunkelblonden Locken und wasserblauen Augen eilte davon, als sie die Fremden bemerkte, rief einige aufgebrachte gentische Wortfetzen aus. Ihr schlammiges Kleid tanzte wild über ihre dünnen Beine, als sie über ein jämmerliches Feld stolperte. Der Matsch des aufgewühlten Bodens unter den Hufen seines Pferdes schlurfte geräuschvoll. Sie durchschritten einen einfachen Wall aus Ästen und Baumstämmen, der das Dorf umringte. Diese Art der Befestigung war nicht mit den Mauern Aquilias zu vergleichen. Vor dem einzigen Steingebäude innerhalb des kleinen Dorfes hielten sie an. Rauch stieg aus dem kleinen Schornstein des strohbedeckten Daches auf.

„Thorbrand, Sohn des Norwin, Aquilia kommt und fordert seinen Tribut.“, schrie Marcus mit lauter fester Stimme aus, während er von seinem Pferd kletterte.

Die Holztür schwang nach einigen Augenblicken auf, ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann, der bereits die erste Lebenshälfte überschritten hatte, trat mit grimmiger Miene heraus. An seiner Seite waren ein kräftiger dunkelhaariger Mann und eine blonde Frau. Seine klaren grünen Augen brannten sich voller Abscheu in die Blauen von Marcus. Sein Ausdruck war eisig kalt und sein bärtiger Unterkiefer spannte sich fest an. Ein schwarzer Wollmantel verbarg seine breite, geschwellte Brust. Hinter seinem Bein versteckte sich das kleine Mädchen und warf unsichtbare Dolche auf die Aquiler mit ihren fuchsartigen Augen.

„Im Namen Aquilias, komme ich, Marcus Septus Benigmus, um den Tribut deines Stammes einzufordern.“, wiederholte Marcus seine Aufforderung, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Krieger, der zwei Schritte hervortrat, während seine grünen Augen ihn raubtierartig fixierten. Der Mann war einen guten halben Kopf größer als Marcus’ Männer, welche vorsorglich und angespannt von ihren Pferden stiegen. Der Gente trat näher, unbewaffnet und dennoch bedrohlich. Marcus Männer zogen ihre Schwerter.

„Habe ich euch befohlen, eure Schwert zu ziehen?“, sagte Marcus ruhig, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Thorbrands Augen suchten die Gegend nach möglichen Feinden ab, bevor er einen halben Schritt vor dem Legat halt machte. Die Frau an seiner Seite hatte einen Säugling in ihren Armen. Marcus vermutete, dass es sein Weib war und das Bündel sein Jüngster. Der andere Mann starrte die Aquiler hasserfüllt an.

„Ich ertrage euren gepuderten Gestank nicht in meinen Wäldern“, begrüßte sie der Wilde in gebrochenem Aquilisch harsch. Marcus hatte nichts anderes erwartet und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

          „Ihr habt Euch dem Urteil eures Anführers zu unterwerfen, Fürst.“

Thorbrands Miene verfinsterte sich und seine Augen bohrten sich immer fester in Marcus’.

„Anführer? Farold? Eine Schlangenzunge ist er. Hat den Geist unseres Stammes vergiftet. Jetzt verscherbelt er mein Blut für seinen Pakt!“

Marcus spürte, wie sich die Luft mit Pyrros‘ Blitzen aufzuladen schien, bereits zu explodieren. Der erfahrene Legat beherrschte sich, um den Mann nicht umgehend auspeitschen zu lassen.

         „Ihr gabt euer Wort, Thorbrand. Euer jüngster Sohn?“

Thorbrand schnaubte wütend. „Sollen euch Ylgrs Söhne jagen“, spuckte der Hüne.

„Eure Dämmerwölfin wird Euch in dieser Sache, nicht helfen Gente. Meine Geduld währt nicht ewig. Steht zu eurem Wort und bringt euren Sohn. Andernfalls genügt einer Fingerschnippen Euer Dorf auf den Kopf zu stellen“, Marcus hielt einen Moment inne und blickte auf das Mädchen und die nervöse Frau.

„Diesen Anblick wollt Ihr den Kindern und Weibsbildern sicher ersparen.“ Die Worte des Aquilers schienen nun endlich ihre Wirkung zu entfalten, als dem stämmigen Mann plötzlich für einen Augenblick Furcht über die Miene glitt.

         Schweren Schrittes stapfte er zu seiner Frau, welche nun zu verstehen begann, was geschehen sollte.

„ _Thorbrand, nein! Nicht unser Kind!“,_ schrie sie auf gentisch. Thorbrand wollte ihr das Kind abnehmen, doch sie presste das Bündel an sich, sodass es zu schreien begann. Marcus hatte viel Zeit damit zugebracht die Sprache ihrer Gegner zu erlernen und verstand den Wilden einwandfrei. Der hasserfüllte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Wilden wich purem Entsetzen und verlangte keine Sprachkenntnisse. Plötzlich kam aus dem Schatten der Tür ein kleiner aschblonder Junge gerannt. Er war vielleicht zehn Winter alt und in ein primitives Wollwams und Lederhose gekleidet, mit zotteligen Locken und verdreckten Gesicht.

 _„Einar, bring Askan und Sarhild rein!“,_ rief Thorbrand aus. Der Mann, den er Einar nannte, starrte den Fürsten an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. „ _Es ist dein Sohn!“_

 _„Nein, nicht mein Kind!“,_ flehte die Mutter und weigerte sich den weinenden Säugling abzugeben. Der Junge beobachtete das Geschehen voller Entsetzen und stürmte an dem Mann vorbei, der ihn zusammen mit dem Mädchen ins Haus bringen wollte.

„ _Vater, nein! Nicht Lando! Er ist noch ein Säugling!“_ , rief der Junge aus und drängte sich zwischen seinen Vater und seine Mutter.

„ _Askan, geh zurück ins Haus. Wir haben keine Wahl.“_

 _„Nein!“_ , schrie der Junge voller Panik. Wilde Entschlossenheit breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann wandte er sich an die Aquiler.

_„Nehmt mich mit! Ich gehe mit euch!“_

Sein Vater wurde blass, als er die Worte seines Kindes vernahm und packte ich an seinem Arm. „ _Askan, sie verstehen dich nicht und jetzt geh ins Haus!“_

Der Mut des Jungen überraschte Marcus und bewegte ihn seine Worte anzuhören.

 _„Ich verstehe ihn klar und deutlich. Ich will ihn anhören.“_ , sprach Marcus in gebrochenem Gentisch. Die Sprache fühlte sich zäh auf seiner Zunge an.

        

         Die Thorbrand und das weinende Weib blickten ihn nun überrascht an, denn damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

„ _Lasst Lando hier! Ich bin schon viel stärker, als er! Seht doch, er trinkt noch Mutters Milch!“_ , rief er den Männern entgegen. Marcus bedachte seine Worte, die durchaus wahr waren. Ein Säugling der Brust seiner Mutter zu entreißen war ein schwieriges Unterfangen und könnte schief gehen. Er blickte dem Jungen in die sturmgrauen Augen, worin er deutlich etwas von Pyrros’ Feuer, den Ausdruck eines geborenen Kriegers erkannte. Dennoch war das Kind mager und wahrscheinlich verlaust und verfilzt.

         „Herr, was redet der Köter?“, fragte Aerus hinter Marcus’ Rücken.

„Er möchte uns anstelle seines Bruders begleiten“, erklärte der Legat. Es brach ein Lachen unter seinen Rittern aus, welche den Jungen abschätzig musterten. Marcus brachte sie mit einer harschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Marcus, bei den Göttern. Wie soll man diesem Tier aquilische Sitten beibringen? Du solltest den Säugling nehmen“, spottete Aerus. Der Legat würdigte seinen Ritter keines Blickes, während er den Jungen weiterhin musterte.

„Es obliegt nicht dir, das zu entscheiden“, erwiderte Marcus ruhig und trat näher auf das Kind zu.

         Der Knabe wich nicht zurück und starrte ihn fest entschlossen an.

„ _Du hast Mut, Bengel. Ich akzeptiere dein Angebot. Dein Bruder soll hier bei seiner Mutter bleiben, wenn du uns an seiner Stelle begleitest.“_ Marcus’ Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater, der hin und hergerissen auf der Schwelle seines Hauses stand. Das Wimmern des Säuglings mischte sich mit dem Schluchzen der Mutter.

„Eines der Kinder wird uns begleiten. Du entscheidest, welches“, sagte der Legat schließlich wieder in aquilisch.

„Wie du dich auch entscheidest, es soll ihm an nichts mangeln. Er wird in meinem Haus aufwachsen und ich werde ihn behandeln, als wäre er mein Blut“, schwor der Legat.

„Solange sich deinesgleichen an unsere Übereinkunft halten“, fügte er hinzu. Thorbrands Miene war geschlagen und voller Schmerz. Marcus kannte diesen Schmerz, den eines Vaters, der Abschied von seinem Sohn nahm. Sein kleiner Gaius war nicht einmal vier, als er an diesem Husten gestorben war.

         „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Aquiler“, erwiderte Thorbrand und trat zu dem Jungen, der angespannt zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her blickte. Marcus nickte und wartete, dass der Fürst seinen letzten Abschied von den Knaben nahm. Der Hüne ging vor seinem Sohn in die Knie und küsste die Stirn seines Sohnes.

 _„Mögen die Götter über dich wachen, Askan. Du könntest kein größeres Opfer für deinen Bruder bringen. Erinnere dich immer, wer du bist. Ich sorge dafür, dass Landogar es tut“_ , sprach er und zog ihn an seine stämmige Brust. Askan nickte und rannte ein letztes Mal zu seiner Mutter.

Sie fiel der in die Knie, brabbelte wilde Worte auf ihren Jungen ein und küsste unter Tränen seine Stirn. Askan umarmte sie fest, bevor er den Säugling aus ihren Armen nahm und ihn zur Ruhe wiegte. Der Junge wiegte sein Geschwisterchen ein letztes Mal in seinen dünnen Armen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann übergab er ihn in die Hände seiner Mutter und wandte sich zügig ab. Er wischte mit dem viel zu großen Ärmel die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Es waren die letzten Tränen, die Marcus je an ihm sehen sollte.

         „Aufsatteln!“, rief Marcus seinen Männern zu. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich die Blicke des Kerusken und des Legaten. Marcus nickte ihm anerkennend zu Abschied zu, bevor er den Knaben auf sein Ross hievte. Das Erste, was Marcus im Feldlager tun würde, war diese Zottelmähne vom Kopf des Kindes scheren und den Dreck aus seinem Gesicht schrubben zu lassen. Dann noch ein sauberes Gewand und der Knabe würde mehr menschlich und weniger animalisch wirken. Marcus freute sich auf sein Weib und sein Heim. Er spürte wie der Norden an seinen Knochen gemürbt hatte. Lang genug war er Feldherr in diesem unwirklichen Land gewesen, wo es schier nur unendliche Wälder, Sümpfe und Gestrüpp gab. Tagelang konnte man durch dieses Land marschieren und es war wahrscheinlicher auf Auerochsen und Hirsch zu treffen, als einen Menschen.

         Der Himmel kündete Regen, als würden die Götter der Genten den Abschied ihres Sohnes beweinen.


	2. Kapitel 1 -  Eine unerwartete Aufgabe

#  Kapitel 1 -  Eine unerwartete Aufgabe

 

_Aquilia, Aquilisches Imperium, 10. September 35 n. I. Aqu._

Das Schwert rauschte durch die Luft und prallte lauthals auf den schweren Rundschild. Askan ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Brust, als er Maximus‘ Hieb mit seinem Schild abfing.

„Dein Arm ist noch immer lahm, mein junger Freund“, mahnte der Aquiler, dessen Haar inzwischen von Grau durchsetzt war. „Du solltest den Rat des Medicus befolgen und dich noch etwas schonen.“

Askan schnaubte beantwortete die Bedenken des Tribuns mit seiner Klinge. Maximus parierte den Schlag unter sichtbarer Anstrengung, da er mit jener Schnelligkeit nicht gerechnet hätte.

         In den braunen Augen des Aquilers breitete sich Spott aus. „Dein rechter Arm ist umso kräftiger.“

Die beiden Männer umkreisten sich wie zwei Gladiatoren in der Arena. Askan suchte nach einer Schwäche in der Verteidigung seines Partners. Maximus täuschte einen Angriff auf Askans Schildarm vor, etwas, worauf der Gente in jungen Jahren immer hereingefallen war. Der Jüngere durchschaute die Täuschung und schnellte nach vorn. Mit seinem Schild blockierte er Maximus‘ Schwert und schlug ihm rasant mit dem Knauf seines Schwertes die Waffe aus den Händen seines Freundes. Das metallische Ringen hallte noch einige Momente durch Askans Ohren, als die Klinge auf den Steinboden des kleinen Übungsplatzes klirrte.

         Maximus sah sich schließlich dem spitzen Ende des gegnerischen Schwertes gegenüber. In den braunen Augen des älteren Mannes breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus, von welchem sich Askan anstecken ließ und die Waffe senkte.

„Verloren“, verkündete Maximus ein wenig in seinem Stolz angekratzt.

„Ich bin kein Grünschnabel mehr“, erwiderte Askan grinsend und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika den Schweiß von der Stirn, ehe er sich das Kettenhemd über den Kopf streifte. Die frisch verheilte Wunde spannte noch immer in seiner Brust und brachte ihm eine Grimasse aufs Gesicht.

„Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt. Du und deine Männer habt wohl eine sagenreife Schlacht in Lyrien geschlagen.“

         „Die Ehre gebührt nicht mir, sondern meinem Brüdern, sie haben mit mir gestritten und mich vom Schlachtfeld gezogen“, brummte der junge Centurio. Einen Monat war es her, dass Askan im Heim seines Vaters erwacht war. Das Fieber, das der Pfeil des Schützen in seiner Brust ausgelöst hatte, ließ ihn über mehrere Wochen nur in einem Dämmerzustand dahinvegetieren. Erst der begabte Medicus des Hauses konnte ihm vor dem Tod retten.

         Maximus legte anerkennend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das Blut in dir ist zäh, Askan. Die aquilischen und gentischen Götter schienen dir gleichermaßen gesonnen. Du und deine Reiter haben maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass die Aufstände in Lyrien allmählich ein Ende finden. Legat Claudius Magnus lobt deine Taten in hohen Tönen.“

Askan bedachte die Worte seines Freundes mit einem Schweigen, während sein Blick zum Himmel wanderte. Der Abend kündigte sich über dem zwischen hohen Zypressen liegenden Übungsplatz an. Bald würde sein Onkel Valerius aus Zyrra mit seiner frischgebackenen Ehefrau eintreffen.

         „Lass uns zurück in die Villa gehen, mir ist nach einem heißen Bad zumute, bevor wir mit deinem Vater zu Abend speisen“, seufzte Maximus, während er sich selbst aus seinem Kettenhemd pellte.

 

**

 

„Das Wasser ist bereit, Herr“, verkündete der zyrrische Sklave und füllte den letzten dampfenden Krug Wasser in das im Boden eingefasste Becken.

„Wünscht ihr eine Massage, Herr?“

„Danke, Rahim. Nein, das ist nicht nötig“, erwiderte Askan und schlüpfte aus seiner Kleidung, welche ihm augenblicklich von Asabi, einer jungen Sklavin mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, abgenommen wurde. Die weißen Marmorplatten fühlten sich angenehm kühl unter Askans Füßen an. Asabi brachte Trauben und Wein für die Männer herbei.

         Maximus ließ sich an Askans Stelle von Rahim massieren, während seine Arme auf den weißen Polstern zurückgelehnt waren. Der Aquiler seufzte zufrieden und trank etwas Wein.

„Ich habe ganz die Annehmlichkeiten der Villa deines Vaters vergessen.“

Askan schnaubte belustigt und ließ sich bis zum Hals ins Wasser sinken. „Lange werden wir uns hier nicht entspannen können, Marcus erwartet uns bald zum Abendessen. Er empfängt heute Besuch von Onkel Valerius.“

Maximus hob überrascht seine Braue. „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass er aus Luxia zurückkehrt ist. Hat sich die Lage in Zyrra bereits beruhigt?“

         Askan zuckte mit den Schultern und speiste seinen Freund mit einem knappen: „Wie es scheint“ ab. Es war dem Genten unangenehm dies in der Gegenwart der zyrrischen Sklaven zu besprechen. Den letzten Aufstand gegen die Eingliederung in die aquilische Republik hatte Valerius damit beendet, dass eintausend Zyrrer ans Kreuz genagelt wurden. Marcus’ eher harter Bruder galt als eiserner Feldherr und erbarmungsloser Statthalter Zyrras. Er war es, der vor vier Jahren im Auftrag der Kaiserin Viridia und der Schwesternschaft der Schlange die Pharaonin zu Fall gebracht und ihre Tochter Klioris nach Aquilia gebracht hatte. Kürzlich waren auch Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass die Kaiserin erstmals seit den taurischen Kriegen wieder das Paladium, die aquilische Inquisition, erhob. Die Paladine sollten Jagd auf Ketzer und Hexer machen.

         Aus Zyrra hatte Valerius seinem Bruder beim letzten Mal fast zwanzig zyrrische Sklaven, darunter auch Rahim und Asabi, mitgebracht. Marcus wusste kaum, wo er all die hungrigen Mäuler einsetzen sollte. Der Kriegsveteran war, ähnlich wie Askan, kein Verfechter der Sklaverei und behandelte jeden seiner Bediensteten stets besser, als gewöhnlich. Zwar war es verboten einem Sklaven, welche oft Verbrecher oder Kriegsbeute waren, die Freiheit zu schenken, dennoch genossen die Männer und Frauen unter Marcus viele Vorzüge. Jeder hatte seine Pflichten, aber wurde anständig mit Nahrung, Kleidung, Betten in kleinen Kammern und ein paar Münzen entlohnt. Bis auf zwei junge Zyrrerknaben, hatte Valerius jeden seiner überflüssigen Sklaven in die Mienen verkauft, wo sie bis zum Tod schufteten.

         „Was plagt deine Gedanken mein Freund?“, erkundigte sich Marcus. Askan streckte sich im Wasser und betastete seine ausheilende Wunde an seiner linken Brust.

„Ich dachte nur über meinen Onkel nach.“ Es widerstrebte dem Genten den Mann so zu nennen, aber Marcus bestand stets darauf. Auf Maximus Gesicht breitete sich eine amüsierte Miene aus.

„Er wird sicher wieder prunkvolle Geschenke mitbringen“, spottete der Tribun. Askan bemerkte wie sich bei den Sklaven ein Hauch des Schreckens abzeichnete. Insbesondere Asabi schien keine guten Erinnerungen an Valerius zu haben. Marcus und Valerius teilten von Hause aus ein etwas angespanntes Verhältnis. Valerius, in seiner ausschweifenden Manier, empfand seinen älteren Bruder für verklemmt und geizig.

         Marcus, in seiner Villa am Rande der Hauptstadt des aquilischen Imperiums, genoss nach vielen Jahren des Kriegsdienstes und seinem schweren Reitunfall das ländliche Leben. Die weiten sonnigen Hänge gaben im Sommer großartige Beeren ab und noch besseren Wein. Im Süden des Anwesens prägten goldene Weizenfelder die hügelige Landschaft. Es war ein Erbe seines Vaters, einem Mann, der einst selbst unter den vier Kaisern im Krieg gedient hatte. Marcus redete nicht viel über die Zeit vor dem Jahr Imperia Aquilia, dem blutigen Ende der aquilischen Bürgerkriege und dem Sturz der vier Kaiser. Askan wusste, dass Marcus’ Vater zu jener Zeit gefallen war und jenes Anwesen zurückgelassen hatte.

         In diesem Haus, in heißen Sommern, unter Zypressen und Weinranken, war Askan aufgewachsen. Die Hauptstadt Aquilias war der faszinierendste und furchteinflößendste Ort zugleich, welchen der Gente damals kennengelernt hatte. Imposante Bauwerke aus weißem Gestein, Tempel, Foren, Gärten und Badehäuser, so etwas kannten er zuvor nicht. Am meisten hatten Askan die disziplinierten Soldaten der Legion beeindruckt mit glänzenden Rüstungen und Schwertern, hinter hohen Turmschilden. Dann diese gigantischen Reiterscharen auf weißen, edlen Rössern, die in Reih und Glied durch die Stadt trabten, zu Paraden oder Tempelfesten. Reiten war etwas, was Askan schneller lernte, als die weichzüngige Sprache Aquilias.

         Das Konzept der Sklaverei war etwas, was Askan bis heute nicht verstehen konnte. Neben den prunkvollen Straßen lebte die arme Bevölkerung in schäbigen Verschlägen, unter Brücken oder Kellerlöchern. Viele wohlhabende Bürger, Senatoren oder der Klerus ließen sich in Senften von Sklaven durch die Gegend tragen. Lederbänder wie um den Hals eines Hundes kennzeichneten sie als niedrigste Schicht des Imperiums. Diese Menschen waren der Willkür ihrer Herren ausgeliefert und nicht selten auf öffentlicher Straße abgestochen, in die Mienen oder an die Schwesternschaft für Experimente verkauft, wenn man ihrer überdrüssig war.

         „Wie lange willst du noch Löcher in die Luft starren, Askan? Man könnte meinen ein Weib hält dich in deinen Gedanken“, wurde der Keruske aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Askan räusperte sich und bemerkte, dass Asabi ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Herr, wünscht Ihr, dass ich mich Eurer Wunde annehme?“, fragte das Mädchen noch einmal. Ihre dunklen Wangen schienen einen Hauch von Rot zu tragen. Askan blickte seine Brust hinab zu seiner Wunde, wo allmählich der erste Schorf abblätterte und die Wundränder an einer Stelle leicht eingerissen waren.

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Das heilt auch so“, beharrte der Gente, mit einem gereizterem Unterton, als beabsichtigt.

         Die Sklavin senkte beschämt ihr Haupt und verneigte sich unterwürfig. „Verzeiht, Herr.“

„Ewig stolz, das wird sich niemals ändern“, lachte Maximus und musterte den Genten unverblümt. „Es ist beeindruckend wie aus diesem dürren, verfilzten Welpen ein erwachsener, zivilisierter aquilischer Centurio werden konnte“, staunte der Tribun und deutete Asabi etwas mehr heißes Wasser nachzugießen, während ihm Rahims Finger durch sein kurzes, graumeliertes Haar wanderten.

„Die Götter sind mit mir“, grinste Askan. Die Augen des Tribuns wanderten fast schon hungrig über die stämmige Brust des jungen Mannes und blieben an der Pfeilwunde hängen.

         „Dennoch behaupte ich, dass es das Barbarenblut in deinen Adern ist, welches deinen Schwertarm mit jener Wildheit führt“, sagte Maximus leise, während er über die kleine Narbe an seiner Hand fuhr, ein Zeichen des sturen keruskischen Jungen, der zu seinem ersten Bad nach Monaten gezwungen wurde. Askan kannte damals nur das kalte Wasser seiner Heimat und nicht die Vorzüge eines aquilischen Badehauses.

„Dieses Blut brachte mich fast dazu dir die Hand abzubeißen.“ Maximus schnaubte und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Melancholie an.

„Trotzdem haben wir dich in einen ehrwürdigen Mann verwandelt, der inzwischen mehr Aquiler ist als die meisten dieser feigen Hunde, die sich Soldaten schimpfen. Du wirst es noch weit bringen, Askan.“

         Der junge Mann sah etwas betreten in das Wasser, sturmgraue Augen mit einzelnen grünen Strahlen starrten zurück, leichte Bartstoppeln umgaben sein Kinn und kurzes aschblondes Haar dampfte leicht auf seinem Kopf. Es erinnerte ihn nur noch der kleine Holzanhänger der Ylgr, die Dämmerwölfin und Schutzpatronin der Kerusker, an den wilden Jungen von damals.

„Ich habe nur die Pflicht eines jeden Soldaten erfüllt.“ 

Maximus unterbrach ihn jäh. „Du verkaufst du unter deinem Wert, Askan. Du bist mehr als ein einfacher Soldat. Vergiss nicht, Claudius hat sich bei der Kaiserin dafür ausgesprochen dich in den Stand des Ritters zu erheben. Was an deiner Seite dann noch fehlen würde, ist das richtige Weib, das deine Hitzköpfigkeit zu lenken weiß.“

         Askan hob verständnislos seine Braue. „Ich habe ein derartiges Verlangen nicht“, schnappte er. „Liebe ist etwas für Schwächlinge.“

Maximus studierte ihn schweigend. „Dein Vater liebte einst. Selbst dein Onkel Valerius hat inzwischen ein Eheweib.“ Der Jüngere starrte fest in Maximus’ Augen.

„Du hast kein Weib.“

Ein Hauch des Bedauerns zeigte sich auf Maximus’ Miene. „Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann, der den Kampf und den Rausch des Sieges liebt“, winkte er ab.

„So wie ich“, beharrte Askan stur. Der Tribun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist der Erbe deines Vaters und du wirst diesen schönen Ort eines Tages besitzen. Da draußen gibt es viele Frauen, die dich mit Freuden ehelichen würden.“

         Askan spürte plötzlich unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen und erhob sich zischend aus dem Wasser, worauf Asabi und Rahim etwas erschrocken zurückwichen. Bevor er seine Worte sammeln konnte, erhob sich Maximus mit besänftigender Geste und legte eine Hand auf die nasse Schulter des Genten.

„Ein Weib zu haben bedeutet nicht, dass du sie lieben muss. Ein Mann des Krieges, wie du es bist, würde noch immer gewisse Freiheiten besitzen und deinem Verlangen außerhalb deiner ehelichen Schlafkammer genießen.“ Die Berührung und der verlangende Ausdruck in Maximus’ Augen löste Unbehagen in dem jungen Mann aus.

         So schnell die Berührung gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder, als Maximus aus dem Bassin trat und sich von Rahim in das weiße Badetuch wickeln ließ.

„Eines Tages wirst du für jemanden fallen, tiefer als du dir vorstellen kannst.“ Diesen offenkundigen Schmerz hatte Askan noch nie zuvor in den Augen seines Lehrmeisters gesehen, als würde er in plagenden Erinnerungen schwelgen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Lass mich dir einen Rat geben, mach nicht den Fehler wie ich und lass ihn deinen Händen entgleiten.“

         Askan verharrte regungslos und starrte den Älteren mit leeren Gedanken an. Er verstand nicht, warum Maximus’ Worte sich derartig in ihn einbrannten. Er grübelte einen Moment über seine Bedeutung nach, während der Aquiler ihn mit den Sklaven zurückließ.

„Ihr erkältet Euch, Herr“, sagte Asabi sanft und reichte ihm eines der Tücher. Der verwirrte junge Mann kletterte aus dem Wasser und nahm es schweigend entgegen, während er sich schließlich doch den besorgten Händen der Sklavin hingab.

_Ich werde sicher nicht den Fehler begehen und Geas Gelüsten verfallen,_ dachte er grimmig, als Asabi seine Wunde salbte und einen frischen Verband anlegte.

         Er schlüpfte in eine frische Tunika und dünne Sandalen, bevor er seinem Vater im Abendmahl gegenübertreten würde.

 

**

 

Die laute, lachende Stimme von Valerius war nicht zu überhören, als Askan den langen säulengestützten Gang entlang trat. Überall wuselten zyrrische und taurische Sklaven durcheinander, welche Speisen anrichteten. Scheinbar war Valerius und sein Gefolge früher eingetroffen, als erwartet. Der Marmorboden des Wohnzimmers glänzte deutlich reinlicher als sonst, während weiße Rosen die goldenen Vasen zierten. Auf den roten Canapes am kleinen Springbrunnen saßen Marcus, Maximus, Valerius und seine Gattin Lucia. Eine Schar leicht bekleideter zyrrischer Sklaven, die alle auffallend jung und zierlich waren, servierten ihnen Wein, Trauben, fächerten ihn mit großen Federwedeln Luft zu. Sie waren unverkennbar Valerius neue Errungenschaften aus Zyrra.

         „Ah, sieh an, mein stattlicher Neffe, hat seinen Weg zu uns gefunden!“, begrüßte Valerius Askan mit einem überschwänglichen Grinsen. Unter seiner weißroten Toga trug er einen wohlgenährten Senatorenbauch.

„Kadir! Einen Wein für unseren Centurioen“, befahl er einem der zyrrischen Sklaven, während er auf Askan zutrat und ihm fest auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Sei gegrüßt, Onkel Valerius“, erwiderte Askan und blickte seinen deutlich gealterten Onkel ins Gesicht. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war mittlerweile fast so weiß wie das seines älteren Bruders.

„Gut siehst du aus, Askan. Wie ich sehe, hat dich Lyrien zu einem Mann gemacht. Ich will alles von den skordäischen und breukonischen Horden hören. Man erzählt sich, dass du und deine Männer Kleitus erschlagen habt“, redete Valerius auf ihn ein.

         „Ich habe nur die Pflichten wie ein jeder Soldat erfüllt“, wiederholte Askan seine Antwort, während sein Blick bei dem jungen Sklaven hängen blieb, der ihm einen Weinkelch anreichte. Der Junge hatte schwarzbraune, gewellte Haare und einen dunklen, fast karamellartigen Teint. Askan starrte einen Moment in die auffallend bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Jungen, der einen gesamten Kopf kleiner war als er selbst. Sofort senkte der Sklave sein Haupt demütig und trat zurück an die Seite seines Herren.

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, junger Mann. Du machst Aquilia und deinen Vater mehr als stolz.“ Valerius klopfte dem Kerusker auf die Schulter und stellte ihn seiner schwangeren Frau vor.

         „Dies ist Lucia, eine Blüte der Schönheit und eine Priesterin der Gea offenbarte uns, dass sie von den Göttern mit unserem ersten Kind gesegnet ist“, prahlte der Aquiler. Die Frau war in Askans Alter, wenn nicht sogar jünger und zierlich wie eine Puppe, blasser Teint ließ ihre rot bemalten Lippen förmlich aus ihrem Gesicht leuchten, so wie ihre rotgefärbte Haarpracht, die mit Kettchen und Zöpfen verziert war. Sie reichte Askan mit einem süßen Lächeln die Hand, welche der Centurio der Etikette gebührend ergriff und einen Kuss auf ihre Finger hauchte, ohne sie zu berühren. Er hasste diese Förmlichkeiten und noch weniger, wie sie ihn anstarrte.

         „Mein Ehemann bringt mich in Verlegenheit. Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen, Askan. Dies ist ein gentischer Name, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?“, trällerte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme. Valerius fiel ihr lachend ins Wort und legte einen Arm um seinen Neffen.

„Nur ein Name, Lucia. Er ist alles, was an seine Herkunft erinnert. Mein geliebter Bruder hat ihn zu einem wahren Aquiler erzogen. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum du dem Jungen keinen aquilischen Namen gegeben hast.“

Marcus bedachte seinen Bruder mit seinem ruhigen Lächeln, während er sich auf seinen Gehstock stützte und sich erhob. „Wie du bereits sagtest, Bruder. Sein Name erinnert ihn immer daran, wo seine Wurzeln liegen.“ Der Veteran seufzte. „Doch genug. Ihr solltet alle hungrig sein. Lasst uns speisen.“

         „Oh, ja. In den letzten Tagen habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde für drei essen“, brabbelte Lucia und ließ sich von ihrer Leibsklavin aufhelfen, einer etwas älteren, aber dennoch schönen Frau, vermutlich aus Taurien. Ihre Haut war etwas blasser und ihr schulterlanges Haar hellbraun. 

„Yoana, bring mir doch zum Essen die Medizin des Medicus“, befahl Lucia ihrer Sklavin.

„Natürlich,  Herrin.“

Marcus führte seine Gäste hinaus auf die Terrasse. „Maximus, bleibst du zum Essen?“, fragte der ehemalige Legat, der mit seinem Tribun eine gute Freundschaft teilte.            

         „Wenn meine Gesellschaft nicht die Wiedervereinigung der Familie stört, dann sehr gern.“

„Du bist Familie, mein Freund“, korrigierte Marcus und ließ sich auf seinem gepolsterten Stuhl unter dem Sonnensegel nieder. Zwischen Kübeln mit weißblühender Myrte und rosafarbenen Oleandersträuchern umsäumten Weinranken die Terrasse, von der man weit über die goldenen Weizenfelder blicken konnte. Alte Statuetten des Götterquartetts zierten den kleinen Schrein. Marcus entzündete die Kerzen für Gea, Pyrros, Anemos und Krya. Bevor er die Gäste zum reich gedeckten Tisch einlud, sprach er ein leises Gebet für seine verstorbene Frau Seppia und den kleinen Gaius. Seit Askan dieses Haus betreten hatten, kannte er jenes Ritual nicht anders von seinem Ziehvater.

         Rahim und Asabi hatten den Tisch mit allen Köstlichkeiten des Hofes gedeckt. Frische Trauben, Käse, Pasteten, weiches Brot aus dem Ofen, Honig, Eier und Seebarben waren auf silbernen Tabletten angerichtet.

„Ah, ein Festmahl, mein teurer Bruder. Kaum zu vergleichen mit den ärmlichen Speisen in Luxia“, schwärmte Valerius.

„Es ist ein Fest, die Familie wieder vollständig im Haus zu haben“, erwiderte Marcus lächelnd und fuhr sich durch sein weißes Haar. Im Licht der Abendsonne wirkte er noch blasser und müder, als in den letzten Tagen.

         Askan widmete sich seinem Wein und dem Fisch, während er nur mit halbem Ohr dem Tischgesprächen von Politik, Tratsch und Belanglosigkeiten lauschte. In Momenten wie diesen, fühlte sich der Kerusker noch immer wie ein Fremder. Er konnte mit all diesen Floskeln und Wortgefechten wenig anfangen. Dennoch hatte er über die Jahre gelernt zu beobachten.

         Selbst unter Brüdern einer Familie wurden diese aquilische Spiel gespielt, das Spiel von Macht und Selbstdarstellung. Jedes Lächeln, jede Geste und jedes Wort schien eine unterschwellige Botschaft zu vermitteln. Vieles davon hatte Askan erst über die Jahre hinweg verstanden und er verabscheute es. Unter gepuderten Fassaden und prunkvollem Auftreten konnte man nur schwer die wahre Natur vieler Aquiler wie Valerius und Lucia erkennen. Da war Askan das Schlachtfeld lieber. Ein Blick in die Augen des Feindes genügte, um zu erkennen, für was ein Mann kämpfte. Im Krieg gab es keinen Platz für dieses aquilische Theater. Dort zählte kein falsches Lächeln, sondern nur der Mut und die Stärke eines Mannes.

         Askan wurde von der Bewegung einer im Schatten verborgenen, zierlichen Gestalt abgelenkt. Es war der zyrrische Leibsklave seines Onkels, der Junge mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, welche Askan anzustarren schienen. Der schmalgebaute Sklave wirkte zerbrechlich und fiel genau in Valerius Vorliebe für Jugend und Schönheit, wie unschwer an seiner viel zu jungen Braut zu erkennen war. Das schwarze Lederband um seinen schmalen Hals war deutlich zu groß. Als er Askans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich spürte, wandte er scheu seinen Blick ab und starrte ausdruckslos in die Leere, wie eine der leblosen Statuen auf dem Altar.

         Der junge Centurio wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was dem Jungen in seinem Leben bisher widerfahren war. Welchem tattrigen Senator er für einen kleinen Gefallen ausgeliehen wurde…

Angewidert von der Vorstellung, schüttelte der Keruske den Gedanken ab und versuchte sich etwas mehr auf die langweiligen Gespräche zu konzentrieren.

„So, Bruder! Wie lange willst du uns noch mit deinen mysteriösen Neuigkeiten hinhalten?“, seufzte Marcus müde.

         Valerius grinste selbstgefällig und leerte demonstrativ seinen Becher. Der Mann liebte es sich auf diese Art zu präsentieren, wie in einem Schauspiel im Amphitheater.

„So ungeduldig auf deine alten Tage, mein lieber Bruder?“, lachte er. Marcus hob seine Braue, da ihn diese Ader seines Bruders gern zum Fluchen brachte.

„Valerius.“

„Schon gut, Bruder. Du hast einfach keinen Humor“, kicherte der Jüngere. „Kadir, meine Truhe!“, befahl er schließlich dem zyrrischen Sklaven. Der Junge, aus seiner marmornen Trance gerissen, reichte seinem Herren augenblicklich eine kleine Holztruhe, welche neben seinen Füßen stand.

         Feierlich öffnete Valerius den Deckel und holte unter dem aufgeregten Kichern seiner Frau ein Pergament hervor, mit dem gebrochenen Siegel einer in sich gewundenen Schlange, dem Zeichen der Schwesternschaft und der Kaiserin persönlich.

„Dies mein werter Bruder, ist das Wort der Hohepriesterin Viridia, Kaiserin und heilige Schutzpatronin Aquilias“, begann Valerius voller Inbrunst. „Im Namen der Götter beansprucht sie den Norden Gentiens, die letzten wilden Länder Orbitias.“ Valerius blickte seinen Neffen mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Askan ist der beste Beweis, dass die Bestien nicht unzähmbar sind, wie man uns in den Schauermärchen glauben ließ. Du hast ihn in einen aquilischen Bürger verwandelt. Zusammen, mein Bruder, werden wir die Wilden zähmen. Die Dörfer südlich der Thyn sind nur der Anfang. Der Norden, heute noch wild und widerspenstig, soll bald schon in den Schoß des Imperiums und der vier Götter fallen. Wenn dort erst einmal aquilische Hand waltet und die Inquisition ihres Amtes gewaltet hat, werden erste Städte im Norden errichtet, welche den Wilden die Süße von Wohlstand und die wahren Götter Aquilias schmackhaft machen, werden die Stämme knien“, sein besessenes Lächeln umspielte Valerius Lippen.

         „Und wenn nicht, dann werden sie an unserer Macht zerbrechen“, fügte er scharf hinzu, was Askan einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich an die lyrischen Stämme, welche er vor Wochen gemeinsam mit Claudius und der Legion nieder geritten hatte. Er wusste, dass Aquilia dahingehend keine Gnade kannte. Dann auch noch die Inquisition…

Marcus blickte seinem Bruder einen langen Moment schweigend an, während er nachdenklich seine Finger an sein Kinn legte. Es war eine Gewohnheit, wenn er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ich bin alt Valerius, ich habe Gentien vor langer Zeit hinter mir gelassen. Ich fürchte, dass eine Reise auf dieses Schlachtfeld meine letzte sein würde. Und, das ich von der Grausamkeit der Inquisitoren nichts halte, weißt du sehr wohl.“

         Valerius lachte laut und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er tief seufzte und seinen Becher leerte. Wortlos hielt er den Kelch aus, welcher augenblicklich von dem mageren Sklaven nachgefüllt wurde.

„Oh, mein lieber Bruder. Über das Paladium und seine Methoden kann man sich streiten. In Zyrra waren sie doch sehr dienlich – aber ich schweife ab,“, lächelte  Valerius. Askan bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel die angespannte Regung, welche kurz in Valerius Sklavenjungen aufflammte.

„Nun, was Südgentien angeht. Es ist schon lange kein Schlachtfeld mehr. Die Nemeren, Eburen und Wangarden lecken uns schon lange die Füße. Viele der Stammessöhne reiten für Aquilia in den Auxiliartruppen, wie Askan sie führt. Die Kerusken und Vendernen nördlich der Thyn sind lange gezähmt. Die Arminen sind durch innere Blutfehden geschwächt. Die Emnonen und Lanberen sind nichts als Lämmer unter den Wölfen und ein Leichtes. Einzig die Gornen und Hermunnen sind noch eine wahrlich ernstzunehmende Gefahr.“

         „Ich habe viele Männer an die Gornen verloren und die Hermunnen vernichteten die gesamte Legion unter Nonius Garius“, warnte Marcus seinen Bruder.

„Deshalb entsendet die Kaiserin uns. Die Schwesternschaft und der Senat betraute mich mit der Obhut über viele aquilische Familien, während uns das Paladium und Priesterinnen aus den Reihen der Schlange in hexerischen Problemen zur Seite stehen werden. Aber nicht nur das. Uns begleiten Gelehrte, Händler, Farmer, Sklaven und Handwerker. Sie werden dort eine neue Heimat finden, sobald sich der Norden unterworfen hat“, verdeutlichte Valerius.

Marcus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Unterschätze nicht den Norden, Bruder. Dieses unwirkliche Land hat bereits viele Tode gefordert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Feldzug genügen wird, um dort Zivilisten und Klerus anzusiedeln.“

Valerius seufzte mit einem überzeugten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

         „Der Lebensabend hat dich pessimistisch und stur gemacht. Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber vergiss nicht, dass einer der mächtigsten Stämme, vor dir und deinen Männern in die Knie ging. Du warst es, der Norwin, die Bestie, von seinem Kopf getrennt hat. Hast du das vergessen? Die Fürsten haben einen Eid geschworen und einen neuen Anführer erwählt. Wenn du nicht mit mir reiten willst, verstehe ich das, du bist alt geworden, mein Bruder. Aber in Erinnerung an deinen Glanz und deine Glorie, entsende Askan an deiner Stelle“, sprach Valerius.

Sofort spürte der Keruske die Blicke auf sich. Für einen Augenblick entwichen ihm jegliche Gesichtszüge.

         Unbewusst wanderten seine Augen zu denen des Sklavenjungen, der ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck musterte, sogleich sein Haupt senkend, als er sich dabei ertappt fühlte.

„Ich?“, stieß Askan ungläubig aus.

„Askan?“, wiederholte Marcus überrascht.

„Warum nicht? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, ein aufstrebender Bürger Aquilias, Centurio und bald schon Ritter. Die Götter könnten keinen Besseren erwählen für diese Zwecke. Seine Siege in Lyrien, wenngleich er sich in Bescheidenheit sonnt, sprechen für sich. Ich brauche Anführer wie ihn an meiner Seite. Er war einst einer von ihnen, spricht ihre Worte, kennt ihr Land und ihren Stolz. Gemeinsam können wir das erreichen, woran Legionen vor uns zerbrochen sind“, verkündete Valerius voller Innbrunst.

         Marcus hob zweifelnd seine Braue. „Er war ein Kind, als er Gentien zuletzt gesehen hat.“ Dann wanderten seine nachdenklichen Augen zu Askan wie in vergangener Erinnerung.

„Marcus, ich denke, dass ich Valerius in dieser Hinsicht nur zustimmen kann. Seine Taten sind nicht unbemerkt am Senat und der Kaiserin vorüber gegangen. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Krieger und Centurio, Claudius und seine Tribune werden es dir bestätigen“, warf Maximus ein, welcher sich eine lange Zeit zurückgehalten hatte. Askan blickte seinen Mentor und Freund überrascht ab, unsicher, was er von diesen Fürsprechungen und Plänen über seinen Kopf halten sollte.

„Ich zweifelte nicht daran. Vielleicht wäre es eine ehrbare Aufgabe für ihn, sich vor Aquilia und den Göttern zu beweisen“, warf Marcus nachdenklich ein.

         Askan schluckte leicht, während ihn viele Augen beobachteten. Der Gedanke in seine Heimat zurückzukehren fühlte sich eigenartig an. Es war lange her, dass er sie als wilder Hund verlassen hatte. Die Erinnerung daran erschien ihm wie ein ferner Traum. Maximus’ leichter Tritt unter dem Tisch, riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre.

„Was sagst du, Neffe? Wirst du mich nach Gentien begleiten?“, drängte Valerius begierig zu wissen. Askans Herz begann zu rasen, als die Antwort wie automatisch von seinen Lippen drang.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre mit dir zu reiten.“

         Valerius grinste breit und hob seinen Becher voller Freude und Stolz. Er preiste die Götter, während er zufrieden auf Askans Schulter klopfte. Die Gedanken des jungen Kerusker begannen zu rasen, mit einer Mischung aus zerrissenen Gefühlen. Er wusste, dass es eine ehrenhafte Aufgabe war und von großem Vertrauen zeugte. Dennoch ängstigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er zu dem Ort zurückkehren würde, den er einst als Gente verließ und nun als Aquiler zähmen sollte. Was, wenn er dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war?

**Author's Note:**

> Zu finden ist die Geschichte auf hier:
> 
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/103522433-tribut-der-sohn-der-dmmerwlfin-mxm  
> tumblr: https://orbitia.tumblr.com/  
> ff.de: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57227d970001f5f814bb84b9/1/Tribut


End file.
